


Bruises

by ShmurrrKillerr



Series: Outer Banks [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/M, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr
Summary: Surviving became a habit, but he wanted a reason to live.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks) & Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Outer Banks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749073
Kudos: 19





	Bruises

Black, purple and yellow.

Those were the colors that covered his body most of the time. 

A reminder of what meant to go home to a father that was most of the time drunk and angry.

A punishment for being born in the wrong family. 

People avoided him, his friends jumped around the subject, afraid that he might snap. A game of hide and seek where the roles were not clear. It became so easy to lie, that he started to do it out of habit. People were seeing through all his bullshit too little to actually see the truth.

Life slapped him day after day. It was his daily life. The idea of splitting his own wrist was in his head more often than it was healthy.

His whole body was hurting, even breathing was a problem. Droplets of water started to fall from the sky announcing the storm that was going to hit the island. 

The irony, in the same 24 hours he managed to get beat up by his father, he managed to drive away the one girl that made him feel unbroken and he was going to get caught in the storm.

"JJ, are you mad? What are you still doing outside?" She was standing in the soft rain, holding him by the wrist of his hand.

"I was just about to leave." He could only mutter as he turned his eyes away from hers. 

"Leave where? I am not letting you go in this weather!" The anger was gone, replaced altogether by worry. "Come, let's get inside." He had no power to argue with her once again, knowing that there is no way of actually winning the fight.

He let himself be dragged from the backyard to her own room.

"I will get you some dry clothes." She got the water started right before bolting out the door.

With heavy moves, he took his boots by throwing them in a corner, his shirt discarded in the same way.

"Here, I will leave them on the..." She stopped from the talking just as he was straightening his back. He could observe the way her eyes widened when they saw the purple spots on his body. Yet her mask of calm slipped back on as fast as it fell.

It was a thing of hers, avoiding unnecessary drama and keeping a cool head. And that was the little something that made her more dangerous than the usual Kooks, she never let people know what was passing through that pink head of hers.

"I will go take a shower and then prepare something for you to eat." She placed the clothes on the sink, turning her back to him in an attempt to leave the bathroom once again. 

As if his own body was working on his own, he took her by her hand, the simple action making her to face him.

"Where are your parents?" His voice was estranged from him, low and hoarse.

"On the mainland. They will be back in a few weeks." He took a step back, entering in the shower, dragging her in with him. At the unexpected movement, Eva tripped over the rim of the shower, falling in his arms.

JJ flinched in pain, yet that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around the small body that was using him as support.

He was accustomed with the pain, but the feeling that was burning inside his chest every time he thought about the green eyes that seemed to come to life whenever he made a joke.

The same eyes that were watching him with awe that very moment.

"Do you have any idea of what you are doing?" 

Eva made her way towards the heart of the Pogues without even trying, her presence craved by both males and females. At every party, different people were gathered around her, yet she always tended to gravitate towards him.

Small touches, hazy smiles that showed more than the sly smirk that she was usually wearing on her lips, they all drove him mad.

"No. I don't." She was watching him the same way as a doe, her eyes wide open, her breath shallow, waiting just as water was falling down her cheeks.

"Is there someone waiting for you somewhere?" It didn't matter. "If there is, I am stealing you for myself." A girl like her could not be single.

Turning them around, JJ pressed her against the cold wall. His hand slipped down on her tight, slowly making it way up under the oversized hoodie she was wearing. His lips crashed against her, her hands pressing on his shoulders, making her steady in her place.

His hand sneaked up to her waist, lifting the garment. JJ stopped only as it was needed to undress her. He was delighted to find that she was not wearing a bra under the hoodie.

"You can't steal me, if I don't belong to anyone." Her fingers were already working his belt, then the button and zipper, too, shoving his pants down his legs.

His hand stole slowly upward along her ribs until his thumb reached the crease below her breast. Grabbing her legs at the thighs he lifted her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist as she came into him. His lips left a trail of kisses alongside her neck, stopping at the base of her neck

There was nothing soft about his actions, they were harsh just as him. That was why he loved the sea. It could take all the anger that he had, but Eva was not taking his anger. She wanted him to be stronger, to work through that anger and to let it go.

With her, everything had a price.

"JJ, stop." The urgency in her tone made him drop her from his arms. He was expecting her to say that it was a mistake, that it would only be a one time thing, yet she looked down at her hands, which were covered in red.

"You are bleeding." The blood on her hand disappeared as the water washed it away. 

"A cut from my father opened, probably." His old man was disrupting his life even then. 

"The shower will be cut short. We have to take care of that." She slipped past him, grabbing a towel. 

Moments later, JJ found him sitting on a chair, while Eva was fussing over the cut. 

"Hey, it's done. " She was kneeling between his legs, her hand covering his. "It doesn't need stitches."

"Eva, stop it. I don't want your pity." The girl just pursued her lips at his words. She stood up, lifting his head. She ran her thumb over his lower lip.

"I don't pity and I do no charity. I don't waste time on lost causes. And you, JJ, are anything but one. You reminded me how much I loved summer and how much I loved the sea. You think that I am not driven mad by you?" She sat in his lap, making sure to not touch any bruises.

" Am I?" Besides John B, he could not think of another person that looked at him without judgement or pity, when he was marked by his father's anger.

"I am so in love with you, that it scares me." The confession on her lips only made him realize how lucky he actually was, for someone like her to love someone like him.

"Good, 'cause I feel the same way."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
